


It's The Great Pumpkin, Ichabod Crane

by cindergal



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little treat for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Great Pumpkin, Ichabod Crane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ljs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/gifts).



“Another rock!” Crane sputters. “How can they treat poor Charles with such complete and utter disdain? He’s just a boy! And that Lucy is absolutely horrid. _This_ is what passes for children’s entertainment?”

Abbie shrugs. “It’s a classic.

They both reach into the bowl of candy between them at the same time, his large, warm hand with it’s long, elegant fingers closing over hers instead of a candy bar. And when did she start thinking in such detail about his damn hands?

“Oh, my apologies,” he says, pulling back. The light is dim, but she can swear she sees a hint of red high on his cheeks. “Please, Lieutenant. You take the last peanut butter cup.”

“Nah, you have it. I know they’re your favorite.” _A most delightful confection_ , is how he'd described it.

“No, no. I insist. I will content myself with these ‘Jolly Ranchers’,” he says, turning the little box over in his hands. “Though I hadn’t realized that wrangling livestock was such a mirthful occupation.”

She can’t hold back her laugh at that. “Crane…” But when she looks over at him, he’s smirking at her, blue eyes twinkling. She shakes her head. “You’re messing with me again.”

He chuckles and pops a candy into his mouth. “Ooh, sour!” he says, chewing thoughtfully. “That’s rather…nice.”

“Shows almost over,” she says taking a bite of chocolate.

“Very good. Surely the Grand Pumpkin will arrive just in the nick of time, yes?”

“Um…”

Poor Linus. Poor Charlie Brown. Poor Crane.


End file.
